


Melody

by black07angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black07angel/pseuds/black07angel
Summary: Playing her melody at night.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Melody

The motions of the river swaying the boat in time with the gentle wind, the soft hum of the breeze accompanying the music playing on the speakers.

It was a simple melody, one composed while thinking fondly of the dark-haired girl in the quiet moments of the night. You recorded it for her, hoping you’ll get the chance to play it when you’re together. Now, it only plays for you as your memories of the young girl play on.

Taken so young, fighting against a selfish adult who could not let go. Her sacrifice gave her partner back the mother he thought he lost, but in exchange, hers was taken.

Her parents, distraught and heart-broken, closed their shop and moved far away. They never found out the cause of their beloved daughter’s demise, only that she was found lifeless at a dark alley. No signs of violence or poisoning, the coroners’ ruled it as sudden cardiac death. No predisposition, no family history, nothing. But they could not find out anymore.

The black earrings she wore oddly missing but was discarded as her parents assumed it was her own creation and the police didn’t think it probable cause. But you knew. You knew that, though Sass existed, there was no more second chances for her. You didn’t have the zodiac miraculous and you weren’t at the fight.

Chat Noir was missing too. But Adrien Agreste was still there, happier now that his mother has returned.

Ladybug was dead.  
Chat Noir missing, presumed dead.  
Hawkmoth and Mayura were gone.

The guardian, which you know existed but could not find, simply vanished. The pig-tailed girl in your sister’s class was dead and gone and it seems that though everyone was sad for a while, they’ve started to move on.

Not you… You knew her a short while but it was the brightest moments of your life.

Now, your light was gone and you fumbled in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written while waiting in the laundry room for the cycle to be done. Unbetaed and unedited.


End file.
